Memories of Loss Ch2
by Alfinithil
Summary: Heero and Duo find the struggle of the fight for to much to handle, so they retreat to try and reach reinforcements...but meet a little surprise.


Ch. 2 Memories of Loss  
  
Heero slid down his chair to where he was laying down with his feet propped up on the controls, careful not to hit any buttons. He remembered the wonderful adrenalin rush of speeding into the battle, the jerk of the jets that he loved so much, but most of all the intimacy of two warriors fighting for their lives side by side. Watching each other's backs and completely trusting the other. He'd never feel that again...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
There was a falsh of blue, from the mobile doll's jets, and quick flashes of yellow rimmed by read from the bullets both sides were shooting at each other. Heero was deep into the zero system. Deeper than he ever has been, data flew into his mind and his body reacted. He knew the system was taking a toll on him and one day...one horrid day he wouldn't be able to think for himself...he'd be just like those wicked mobile dolls. He found the data on Duo's mobile suit. It had suffered minor damage and was functioning at 78% of its full potential. Duo's brainwaves were normal, temperature in the cockpit had risen 20 degrees since the start of the battle, and physical stress has risen slightly.  
  
Heero accessed the data of his own mobile suit. Suffering no damage, and functioning at 89% of his full potential. Brainwaves way above normal, and the temperature in the cockpit had risen 50% since the start of the battle. Physical stress had risen critically. Death total of mobile dolls of duo and heero were 75.   
  
Heero knew he would have to stop soon...the data told him so. Duo could probably go on for a while, but data showed that the best action would be to retreat towards the direction where the reinforcements would be coming from. Heero quickly disabled the Zero system during battle, while dodging a swing from a mobile doll and countering with a well aimed stream of bullets. The bullets hit a major system of the Mobile dolls making the Death total of mobile dolls 76.  
  
"Duo!" Heero yelled frantically into the radio, trying to get his attention from the battle. It's hard to focus on anything else but a fight with odds like this. "Duo, listen to me!!!"  
  
Duo's voice comes over the radio, breathing heavily and slightly annoyed at being interrupted in this hard fight. "What, Heero? It's not good to break concentration!"  
  
"We need to retreat!" Heero yelled over the radio while stabbing a mobile doll with his energy sword.  
  
"To where?! They'll follow us!" Duo was dodging and blocking with his huge scythe.  
  
"Towards the reinforcements! We won't last much longer! It's imperitive we defeat them!" Heero sounded serious and desperate...it seems even the great Heero Yuy is mortal and may tire after a long fight.  
  
"All right..sounds logical to me." Duo quickly stabbed one with the butt of his scythe and rocketed away, towards where the reinforcements were coming from. The Northeast. The mobile dolls chased after them, their reaction was slow at having to compute and relay data to the nearby military base...could it be the one they were sent to watch? If so...how did they dispatch a unit of mobile dolls so far away? Why? Duo asked these questions so quickly in his mind that before he was half way finished with one thought another popped in. He just hoped the reinforcements were already coming...and close.  
  
Heero was close behind Duo in their escape. It was working okay...the mobile dolls shot at them, but they couldn't hit them from the distance Heero and Duo were from them. It looked like they were going to make it!  
  
Suddenly there was an immense light...and Epyon was in front of the two pilots, seeming to burst from the ground in front of them. It glowed red as if it had ascended from the bits of hell, looking very intimidating. It looked even to be master of the Deathscythe Hell and its talented pilot.  
  
Epyon took its whip into its hand and cracked it.  
  
With Epyon in front and the mobile dolls at back, it didn't look to good for the aspiring pilots. 


End file.
